trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
EccentricFootpad
Enter Name. Your name is Strunt. Trotyl Strunt. Since as long as you can remember you've always wanted to serve Alternia in the INTELLIGENCE SERVICES. Though sometimes you get sidetracked with fantasies of being a STYLISH CATBURGLAR. As the two jobs have intersecting points of interest and excitement, you really don't have much problem reconciling them. Besides SPYCRAFT and THEFT you're grossly enamored with films about the same subjects. You live in the top of a low caste HIVEBLOCK, but for you, it is your stylish SPY PENTHOUSE. You're hard to get down or set back emotionally. Even when it happens, you tend to keep a stiff upper lip and a cheery manner. Unless it's dramatically interesting. Then you might have to act like a HARD MAN sometimes, if trouble troubles you. You love collecting secrets and gathering information. You don't know yet if any of it is actually worth something, but you never know. When you grow up, you want to be part of the Blackops Intellisassin Corps. Your trolltag is eccentricFootpad and you speak in a broad and potentially sodding offensive accent (to 'umans) but no bloody trolls would fink it odd if every island were visited.. Examine Room Oi! Let me give yer the grand tour! Your room is laid out like a stylish SPY PENTHOUSE every amenity and lavish AFFECTATION is laid out. Your floor to ceiling windows make up the outer walls. The carpet is deep, the bar is always stocked. The couches are soft. Your recouperacoon is big enough for two, though no enemy agents have been seduced there. Sadly. Let's move on. Allocate Strife Specibus Right. Knives out, ffen. Toe ter toe. Or in the back? You use KNIVES pretty much exclusively. Sometimes they are THROWING KNIVES. You know that some of the agents in the films you idolized used all kinds of exotic WEAPONS and PISTOLS but you like the quiet simplicity of a small fixed blade. Examine Fetch Modus This is the Mae West part about the Uncle Bob, right, yer know. SECRET GADGET everything you pick up is transformed into an innocuous object. Remembering which object does what is part of the fun. Do Something Awesome Right-o. You're doing awesome things all the time because you have no time to do anything that isn't awesome in some way. Do Something Incredibly Silly How about yer do sumfink silly, mate? You could watch them jump through hoops all day! Examine Abilities Oh, well, right, I don't like ter brag too much... Psychic Aw, that would be tellin'! Right! You can open anything that can be opened. Locked or not, welded shut, riveted shut, magically sealed. Nothing is closed to you. Sometimes you can open things that aren't meant to be opened, which can be weird. Physical Come and 'ave a go, if yer fink yor 'ard enough. You're a dirty-fighting spy type. You aren't the strongest, but you're quick and you operate in a mindset of "get the fight over quick, move on to the next bit." Other Cleverest of them all, just ask any fairy. You solve puzzles, riddles, and tricky things with ease. You can solve a rubik's cube in the dark while blindfolded with one hand. Session Do wot now? Lusus Your LUSUS is a fat Stripegrabber (like a raccoon, only as big as a sheep). It is very clever, and a constant foil to you. You wouldn't be nearly as crafty if he hadn't tested you all the time. Sometimes he steals your shiny things and hides them, but you're sure this is just another test. Art Gallery I'm not on any cameras, I'm that crafty. Pesterchum / Trivia Secrets? Oi, you're talkin' to the wrong bloke. Trivia No 'arm in some minor bits and bobs... *Eternally optimistic. *Enjoys testing the Trolls to see who the smart ones are. Full of tricks and riddles. *Loves secrets and mysteries. Knows all of them. Creates more for other people to amuse himself. Examine Chumproll Eventually Category:Male Category:Orange Blood Category:Troll Category:Tyler Foundling